


Dogs

by manbrobukkaketheater



Series: Tumblr Reqest Fics [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manbrobukkaketheater/pseuds/manbrobukkaketheater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi and Karkat bicker over what dog they should get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dogs

“I want to get a pug.”

“We’re getting a lab.” 

You two were arguing over what type of dog you two should adopt. You were moving in with each other and had been one of your bright ideas to get a new addition to your makeshift family in this busy time.

“Pugs are small and cute.”

“Well labs are commonly used as guide dogs.” 

Silence. 

Your girlfriend, Terezi was blind, and although she seemed to be more aware of her surroundings than you were, you weren’t about to point that out to her, especially over something as stupid as what type of dog to get.

Terezi smiled to herself, knowing perfectly well she didn’t need any forms of help, but also knew you were too good of a boyfriend to say otherwise. She kisses you and you pull back in surprise.

“So does this mean we’re getting the pug?”

**Author's Note:**

> You can hmu on tumblr [here](http://terezipyroope.tumblr.com) if u want a request!! (also follow me I'm pretty cool)


End file.
